User blog:Godzillavkk/PE proposal: Nobuyuki Sugou
What's the work? Sword Art Online is a science fiction game themed anime. Each season or arch focuses on a new virtual reality game, with a deadly element to it, and it falls to a brave teenage gamer named Kirigaya Narusaka, or Kirito as he calls himself, to save the day. While the anime has a good rep for creating creating antagonists who have honorable or tragic sides, who often get reformed, this scumbag is an exception Who is the Canidate/What did they do? Sugou is the director of RECT Inc, and a he attended the same school as the previous arcs villain, Akihiko Kayaba. But he viewed Kayaba as a rival. Kayaba had created a online virtual reality game called Sword Art Online, and he controlled EVERY aspect of the game. Sugou viewed Kayaba as someone who had achieved godhood, and being a god wannabe himself, Sugou planned to create a game himself, and become the god of that game's world. Additionally, Sugou was also in an arranged marriage with Asuna Yuuki, a wealthy teenage girl, who's father was the CEO of a successful company, and her father wanted to pass the company to Sugou when he died, so he set up an arranged marriage between Sugou and his daughter so that Sugou would be more willing to comply. (clearly her father is a terrible judge of character if he was willing to marry off his TEENAGE daughter to some god wannabe creep, just to keep his legacy going). Sugou was most keen on this marriage, however, Asuna found Sugou disgusting, repugnent, rude, and conceeded, and she clearly hated him. Asuna was one of the gamers who logged onto SAO when it was launched, only to be trapped inside when Kayaba cut off all access from the outside world, and rigged the game so that if any players got a GAME OVER, they would die, and made it so that if the outside world tried to free the gamers, the gamers would still die. Durring this frightening period, Sugou developed his own game, Alfheim Online, and hatched a plan. He knew that eventually SAO would be shut down, and that gamers would escape back to the real world, so he planned on kidnapping the minds of some of those escaping gamers and imprison them in his game. Of course, the game was beaten and shut down, and he was able to kidnap 300 gamers, among them was Asuna. Sugou then used his admin priveledges to take away all of Asuna's game ability's so she could not fight back, then imprisoned her in a birdcage in his lair. He also created an avatar of himself in the form of Oberon, the fairy king from William Shalespeare's A Midsummer Nights Dream, and transformed Asuna's avatar into the form of Queen Titania. He regulerly came to her cage to molest and raspe her, in order to break her spirit and force her to concede to his wished and marry him. However, Sugou learned something from Asuna that would make him even more monstrous. Durring Asuna's time trapped in SAO, she had fallen in love with Kirito, and the two even married (meaning that they formed a permanent gaming partnership, but the two did love eachother as if they were married, and even considered themselves husband and wife). Naturally, Sugou was jealous of Kirito and could not understand why Asuna would choose someone else over him. In the real world, he meet Kirito for the first time while visiting Asuna's phsyical body, which was still in the hospital on life support. Sugou then revealed to Kirito that he was Asuna's real fiancee, and warned him not to go near him or try and help Asuna, or else he would kill him. He even smelled Asuna's hair in FRONT of Kirito, just to frighten him even more. But Kirito was not frightened by Sugou, and entered ALO in order to rescue Asuna and the trapped gamers. While his quest contiunued, Asuna was able to escape and learned that Sugou had been torturing the minds of the kidnapped gamers in an attempt to brainwash them into thinking Sugou was their god. She was later re-captured. With the help of his cousin, and other supporting characters, Kirito was able to reach Sugou's lair and confronted him. However, Sugou used his admin priveldges to take away Kirito's power, and pin him to the ground. He then shut down Kirito's pain inhibitors, and tortured him so that hen would feel the pain, and make it possible for him to die from the game, in reality. And just to break him even more, he tore off Asuna' clothes, and RAPED her in FRONT of Kirito. But just as it seemed that all hope was lost, a digitized Kayaba saved them by giving him the details necessary to log in with his ID which due to ALO being an exact server copy of SAO had greater system authority; this allowed Kirito to use a Voice Command to nullify Sugou's supervisor status. Enraged, Sugou tried to summon the sword excalibur, but nothing happened. Kirito then summoned the sword himself. Enraged, Sugou attacked him again, but Kirito and Asuna finally fought back and destroyed Sugou's Avatar, and escaped back into the real world. Kirito raced to the hospital to make sure Asuna was OK, but Sugou was not done yet. He ambushed Kirito in the parking lot with a knife, and even managed to draw blood. After a knife struggle in the parking lot, Kirito finally got the upper hand. Sugou tried to run, but Kirito slammed him into a car and held the knife at his nthroat. Now at Kirito's mercy, Sugou finally broke down and begged for mercy. Kirito was GREATLY tempted to kill the man who not only raped and tortured his wife, but also tried to kill him, become a god, and kidnap gamers. But he knew that killing Sugou would make him no better. Also, he knew that Sugou was the only person who knew how to rescue the gamers trapped in ALO, as he was the one who trapped them in the first place. Kirito spared Sugou's life, but reported him to the police. Sugou was given life without parole, his company was shut down, the cops forced him to free the gamers, and Kirito and Asuna were finally reunited. Fraudian Excuse He has none. Most SAO villains have a code of honor that they follow, or have a tragic backstory, and those honor codes or tragic backstories lead to them being redeemed, Sugou has no honor, nor does he have any tragedy in his backstory. He's always been a perverted, lustful, murderous, and greedy man who will stop at nothing to get what he wants. Heinous Standards This man makes Mokoto from School Days, and one of the most hated anime characters ever, seem like a mere flea compared to Sugou, and at least Mokoto eventually came to regret his choices, and never tortured or killed anyone. But Sugou is guilty of kidnapping, torture, illegal experimentation, hacking, brainwashing, and since Asuna is a teenager, while Sugou is a full grown adult, his crime of rape is more severe. He could not understand why Asuna could love someone other than himself, and could not see that she hated him because of how lustful and selfish he was. He thinks he loves Asuna, but if he truly loved her, he would have made the sacrifices one must make to love someone, and if she still rejected him, he would have respected her wishes. But instead, he kidnaps her, rapes her, kidnaps hundreds of gamers, adults, teens, and children alike, and when he learns that Asuna loves someone else, he tries to kill him. I've never seen a bigger waste of life in any anime, I'd even sic the Elfen Lied bullies on him... and I think even THEY would find him bad by their standards. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals